


Sweet Dreams

by just_ann_now



Series: Dwarvish Drabbles and Ficlets [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Perhaps <i>very</i> slightly naughty if you look at it sideways.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps _very_ slightly naughty if you look at it sideways.

**Sweet Dreams**

 

"Eggs and bacon, Gimli, or a few ham and cheese biscuits?" his mother asked.

"Why not both?" Gloín boomed. "He's a growing dwarf, after all."

"Or more blueberry pancakes? There's sausage, too, that spicy kind you like."

"Ummm, that would be so good," Gimli murmured. "More, yes, please, so good, so good..."

*****

"D'ye want to wake him, Legolas?" Sam asked. Pippin was eyeing the last bit of porridge in the pot; Sam was not eager to be caught between greedy hobbit and grumpy dwarf. "I'm afraid to interrupt that dream."

The elf looked shocked. "Why would you think _I_ should?"


End file.
